


In My Dreams

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Waking up in the Supernatural Universe while having a crush on Dean Winchester was not something you thought was in the realm of possibilities, unfortunately, you're about to learn that fate doesn't care about that. (Told in First POV)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, sam winchester and reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Supernatural





	1. Wakey Wakey

“Huh?” I blinked a couple times, trying to clear my vision. Slowly, the shapes of trees came into focus. I glanced up at an open sky view, and realized that by the coloring and shadows that it was dusk. “What in the…?”  


I stood, shocked and if I was to admit, a little afraid. I was not supposed to be in some woods in the middle of nowhere. I was supposed to be in my bed, in my college dorm room, taking a quick afternoon nap. “I’m dreaming. I have to be.”  


But I couldn’t shake the overwhelming sense that this was all very, very real. “How did I even get here?” Talking aloud to myself helped calm my nerves somewhat. As I raised my hand to run through my hair, I got another shock.  


I was not in the sweats and shirt that I had fallen asleep wearing. I was wearing my trusty, dusty cowboy boots, jeans which, to my confusion, had thigh holsters strapped around them holding twin ivory pistols and a wicked looking machete. I was also wearing a black crop top and a red flannel.  


I felt my nose start to run and as I reached up to stop it, I saw a drop of blood land on my hand, “Aww Hell, bloody nose.”  


“Well, well, well. Look what we have here.” The low sinister voice slithered down my spine. Slowly, I rotated to face the source of the voice. Standing next to a tree was a man. I was unaware of my own actions as my hands reflexively reached down and pulled out the machete.  


This made the man in front of me smile. I looked him over in the moment of silence. He was about mid-thirties, wearing dirty torn clothes that looked like they once were part of a suit.  


“What are you doing in these neck of woods darling? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to wander alone in the dark, no telling what you’ll run into.”  


My eyes grew wide in horror as the man seemed to stalk towards me, his teeth..oh god, I thought, his teeth were shifting. They were becoming fangs!  


My body appeared to act on some inner instinct as I twirled away from the man right as he lunged towards me. The machete felt like an extension of my arm as I swung it towards his neck.  


He ducked at the last moment, staying low, he rammed his head into my stomach. The momentum had me flying through the air before landing on my back, knocking the air out of my lungs.  


I let out a low groan. I knew I had some broken ribs from the amount of pain radiating from my mid section.  


But I didn’t have time to cry because as soon as I had landed on the ground, the man leapt on top of me. His hands ground my shoulders into the dirt as he leaned towards my neck with his mouth wide, displaying his fangs.  


“Didn’t take you for a hunter, sweetcheeks.”  


I didn’t really listen to the man as he spoke, instead focusing on getting my machete turned in my hand. I bucked my hips, causing the man to loosen his grip on my shoulders slightly. It was enough for me to swing my arm up, neatly slicing his head from his body.  


A look of shock was on his face as the head rolled away. I crawled out from under the, now dead, body. I was in shock for a moment, as the adrenaline coursed through my body.  


“What the fuck? What!? THE!? FUCK!?” I gasped, pulling my knees to my chest, mindless of the pain, I flung the bloody machete away from me. My eyes glued to the head, fangs still prominent in his mouth. I was rocking back and forth on the ground, too lost in my panic to hear the footsteps approaching. “How did I know how to do that!? He called me a hunter? He was a vampire!? What the fuck is going on!?”  


I reached up, tugging on my [h/c] hair, tears pushing to be released from my wide, [e/c] eyes.  


When I saw a flash of plaid in my peripheral, I again, didn’t really have control of my own actions as I pulled out both of my pistols and aimed them towards the figures.  


“Woah! Woah! We’re here to help. Not vamps. See!” The shorter of the two guys who had walked in on the scene widened his teeth in a ridiculous manner, pulling down his lip to show his gums. He raised his pistol towards the air before slowly putting it back behind him in his jeans.  


I watched him wearily, my breathing still erratic, vision wavy due to the unshed tears. The guys looked real familiar but I couldn't place them. I looked towards the other man, my pistols still trained on them, even though I was on the ground and they were standing. I somehow knew that I could hit them square in the forehead if I wanted to. Which scared me to no ends, because I had never shot a pistol in my life.  


The taller of the two did the same thing, lowering his weapon as well.  


Slowly, I put my pistols back in the holsters at my thighs. “Where am I!? Who are you? What the hell is going on!?” I climbed back to my feet as I stared at the two, handsome men, if I were to admit it.  


They both hesitantly walked towards me, “I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam.We were hunting down the Vampire. But it looks like you beat us to it.”  


He gave a low chuckle as his words registered in me, hunting. The vampire had called me a hunter. Oh my god! Sam and Dean. My favorite show...supernatural.  


The tall one with the shaggy hair and brown eyes interrupted my thoughts, “What’s your name?”  


I pulled my bottom lip in by my teeth as I debated whether to give my real name or lie. I didn’t miss the flash in the green eyes of Dean as he caught me doing it. I promptly let go of my lips, praying my cheeks didn’t turn red. “I’m, uh, My name is [Y/n].”  


That made both men freeze. I glanced between the brothers, worried, when Dean leaned forward, a look of awe on his face, “Not [y/f/n] [y/l/n]?”  


I gave a self-conscious smile, wondering how he knew that, “Yes.”  


Sam let out a large laugh, slapping his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “You had us going there with the whole panic thing for a minute. Can’t believe we actually have the chance to meet you!”  


It was my turn to freeze. Dean noticed and nudged at Sam who was still laughing. When he saw what Dean had, he sobered up fast.  


My voice came out small, “What do you mean? How do you know me? Where am I!? You two aren't real! You're actors!”  


“Dean. I can sense no other Vampires in the area.”  


“Agh!” My already frayed nerves snapped as the actor Misha Collins suddenly popped up next to the brothers out of thin air.  


“Who is this?” It was Castiel’s voice, rough and gravely, as he did his adorable head tilt and eye squint. But I couldn’t fully appreciate seeing it in person as I started hyperventilating.  


“Cas, this is [Y/n]. That amazing Hunter I was telling you about a while back. The one who is so good, she is practically a myth.”  


“Stop saying I’m a hunter! I am just a college student! There are no such things as monsters in my world!”  


The three men all looked at me in differing degrees of worry and confusion. I raked my fingers through my hair as I looked around.  


“This is a dream. It has to be. You’re Jensen Ackles,” I pointed at Dean, “And you are Jared Padalecki,” I then turned to Sam, “And you,” I faced Castiel, “You’re Misha Collins and this deep gravelly voice is simply an acting style choice!”  


I turned away from all of them as I struggled to take in deep breaths of air, “What’s that old wives tale?” I laughed aloud, hearing the unhinged undertone, I knew I was going into shock and becoming hysterical but I couldn’t seem to stop. “If you’re about to die in a dream, you’ll wake up?”  


I pulled one of the pistols out of its holster and placed the muzzle against the side of my head. I heard Sam and Dean, no, Jensen and Jared, yelling and then there in front of me stood Castiel, in his trusty trench coat and suit. He raised his hand and placed it on my forehead and then the world went dark.  


I drifted in and out of consciousness for who knew how long. Everytime I reached the surface of reality I felt soft leather against my face. I could hear the purr of a car’s engine and I caught snippets of conversations.

“What do you mean she’s not [Y/n]?”  


“She said the names from that alternative universe, remember?”  


“So what happened to the [Y/n] from this world?”  


“How do we get her home?”  


“We can’t keep her locked in the bunker!”  


“We’ll figure it out, Cas said he could try.”  


“He also said it might kill her, or him...or Both!”

The next time I regained consciousness I managed to stay awake. Pulling myself up to a sitting position I realized I was in a bed. In a small, homey room.  


“Hello?”  


I didn’t hear anything, so I tentatively stood up. “Oh my god!” First, I noticed that there was no pain from where I was sure my ribs were broken, then I realized I was not in the clothes I had been in before. Instead I was in an oversized Led Zeppelin shirt and my underwear. “How many times will I wake up in clothes that I don’t remember wearing?”  


It was getting ridiculous, but I was also somehow accepting it. I looked around the simple room and saw my thigh holsters, pistols and machete sitting on a chair by a desk. I walked over and picked one up. I had a strange sentimental attachment to these weapons, I could feel it tugging at my heart. Even though I didn’t own twin ivory pistols, the emotion washed over me as I turned the gun over in my hand.  


An engraving on the handle caught my eye and I rotated the gun so I could see it better. Justice.  


I looked at the other pistol and saw an engraving with the word, Death, on it.  


Hmm, Justice and Death. It suited the two guns perfectly.  


“I thought You would be awake by now.”  


I twirled around, the gun instinctively coming up to face the new intrusion. I sighed and let the gun fall back down to my side when I saw it was just Castiel, Misha.  


“Please tell me you can explain what the Hell is going on. I feel like I’m going crazy.”  


I let my hands graze over the gun in an anxious manner as I stared into the intense blue eyes in front of me.  


“It is a little complicated, and you may not believe it. But we think that you somehow crossed an interdimensional line between your world and ours.”  


I scoffed, “What? That’s insane. How could I cross anything when I was sleeping in my bed?”  


Castiel tilted his head at this new bit of information, “That is interesting. I know about Dreamwalkers and Nephilim and their powers, and yet you are not either. The ability to transverse universes through dreams without any helping factors..hmm. And you are welcome for the fixed ribs.” He mentioned as he saw me rub my side.  


I put the gun back down next to its partner on the chair, before standing up and crossing my arms. “So how do I get home? I have a math test tomorrow!”  


Castiel fidgeted as my tone gained volume. “As of now, we do not know. I could try to take you back myself, but with no definite destination in my mind, the trip could potentially kill you or me.”  


I threw my hands up in the air and started pacing in front of him, “So this is all real. The world of Supernatural the TV show. I somehow ended up in a Universe where its real. Damn.”  


I flopped down on the edge of the bed, putting my head into my hands I sighed.  


Castiel walked slowly until he stood in front of me, “Sam and Dean are good people. They will try everything they can to get you home again. Trust them.”  


And before I could respond or say anything, he was gone in a woosh of air.  


“Damn, that will take some getting used to.” I raised my head in defeat and stared at the door in front of me. First, clothes, I thought.


	2. Meeting the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the Winchesters

I dug through the room, but it looked like no one had ever lived in it, there was nothing but dust bunnies in the closets and dresser.  


“Great, well. I already humiliated myself, so what’s another embarrassing moment?” And with that mentality I walked out of the room. The Bunker that I had seen so many times on TV looked so different now that I was walking it’s halls. I ran my fingers along the walls as I wound my way towards the sound of voices.  


“Yeah, Garth says that she disappeared around the same time we stumbled on her. He thinks that maybe that the same person cannot exist in one universe together and that maybe this world’s [Y/n] got...absorbed, essentially into the one we found. It doesn’t sound too disbelievable.”  


“Uhumph.” I cleared my throat as I awkwardly stood at the archway of the Library, watching Sam and Dean talk over the table, books strewn everywhere. “So you guys are really ‘The’ Sam and Dean Winchester.” I walked over and sat myself across the table from them.  


I didn’t miss the sudden blush on Dean’s cheeks or how he straightened up in the chair. I self consciously tugged on the hem of the shirt, knowing it was useless. I could feel my own blush creeping up.  


Sam, thankfully, seemed oblivious to the sudden tension and was looking at me with worry in his soft hazel eyes. “ You know us as the actors, right? This must be a lot to take in.”  


I scoffed and let out a sarcastic chuckle, “Got that right. This is like a reverse ‘French Mistake’”. At the confused glances between the brothers I elaborated, “The episode where Balthazar sent you two to the alternate universe where your lives were a show and you were Jensen and Jared.”  


Sam smiled, and it was like the room lit up, “So you know our lives through episodes of the show of our lives?”  


“That’s right. So obviously there are blanks. And of course,” I waved to encompass the bunker, “It’s weird seeing the whole bunker since it’s not a set and all four walls exist.”  


The brothers took in what I said and looked around the place they called home. I thought back to what I heard when I walked in, “Hey, so what was that you were saying about me absorbing me…?”  


It sounded weird just saying out loud. Dean took over and leaned towards me with an intensity that drew me in, seeing what I had seen on Tv so many times in person, was indescribable, I still felt like I was dreaming at times.  


“We believe that when you entered this realm...the you that was already here….the [Y/n] we thought you were when we ran into you...got meshed together with you. Garth, a hunter friend of ours, says that he was working a case with [Y/n] when she suddenly disappeared, and since they were hunting a wendigo, it didn’t make sense.”  


I nodded along, “Yeah Garth is awesome. Any chance I could meet him?”  


Dean laughed, “I keep forgetting you know all that from the stupid show.” He turned and nudged Sam, “This is almost as bad as those books that Chuck wrote.”  


I interrupted again, I was having fun now, “Oh you mean God?”  


That got their attention and they turned quickly to me with varying degrees of shock on their faces. Sam whispered out, “God?”  


I threw a hand over my mouth, “Oh my god...you guys haven’t gotten that far yet have you?”  


Dean looked even more interested as he sideeyed me, “So it appears the show is a little fast...So you know what’s going to happen?”  


I put my head down on the table, what if I messed up the tv show back home? I looked up at Dean, “What just happened in your lives?”  


Sam spoke up, “Umm… Dean just got back from purgatory with Castiel. We found Kevin, he’s safe. And, let’s see….ummm. Crowley is in the wind and Bobby is dead.”  


I nodded along as I patched everything together in my head. “Okay I got it. And no Dean,” I turned my face to his and raised a finger to him. He looked abash at being caught leaning over the table with his mouth open, “I am not going to tell you what happens. I already revealed to much and who knows how this will affect things.”  


Dean flopped back down in his chair with a huff. I let out a laugh at his pout. Shocking myself with how carefree it sounded. “So you’re saying that this [Y/n] is now...like in me?” I asked Sam. “Is that how I knew how to kill that Vamp? And why I was dressed the way I was?”  


“We think so. And until we can figure out how to get you back to your own world, you’re going to have to be her for a while. As in…”  


I figured it out before he could tell me, “As in I need to hide and not show myself or screw up her life.”  


Dean spoke up, “Not that she had much of one. She was so good at hunting, most of the time, no one even knew she was there until after the fact.”  


As Dean went on to talk about a hunt he had stumbled across after [Y/n] had left, scenes flashed through my mind. A firebird pontiac. The sound of metal on metal. A ghost’s screech. A cemetary. Salt. Fire.  


“Hey, you with us?” I startled as Sam shook me. I looked up and saw that I was now on the floor with Sam and Dean standing beside me.  


I stood up, Shaking my head, “uh..yeah. I just….” I looked around to ground myself to the present, “I think I just relieved one of [Y/n]’s...Oh that’s weird because she is me and I am her and that would mean these memories are mine but I..”  


I was rambling and Dean shook me roughly to get me to stop. “Sorry. Anyways, I think I just relieved a memory of hers. A salt and burn in….Wyoming?” I tilted my head as I saw the hazy image of a city street sign in my memory.  


Sam kept a steadying hand on my shoulder, “Hey, you want some decent clothes?” He asked. Taking my mind off the crazy implications of everything.  


I was grateful for the distraction and followed him, “Yes please. Whose shirt is this anyways?”  


I heard a choking sound from behind me. Dean. Oh god, I was wearing Dean Winchester’s shirt.  


Luckily Sam had some sweatpants that had shrunk and even though they were a little baggy, I was thankful for. I thanked Sam, told him I was tired and asked him to show me to the room I had woken up in. There was no way I was going to make it back on my own. The bunker was a maze.  


Once there, I plopped down on the bed, staring at the twin pistols still sitting on the desk chair. “Maybe it is all a dream. I’ll go to sleep and wake up in my dorm room, in time for my math test.” I crawled up and under the covers. As my head hit the pillow and sleep started to drag me under, I still couldn’t get rid of the gut feeling that this was all real.


	3. Forgotten Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what's going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an OC family in this series because this story is told in First Person POV

The next morning my head felt fuzzy. I lay in bed, snuggling deeper into the comforter and prayed that when I opened my eyes I would see the tan, boring walls of my dorm room. 

Slowly, I blinked through the sleep crust and looked around, “Shit.” I was still in the Bunker room.

I slid out of the bed, shivering when the cold wood floor hit my bare feet. I was pleasantly surprised to see a set of clean clothes beside my pistols. I quickly changed into the jeans and flannel. Thanking everyone I could think of for the clean smell. 

I pulled on socks and walked out of the room. Luckily I seemed to get back my sense of direction and made it to the kitchen without issue. As I started digging through the cupboards, I sifted through my memories.

It was becoming more and more difficult to separate where my life ended and the [Y/n] from this world began. The memories were blurring together. I knew I hadn’t killed a Wendigo with only a pocket knife and flint, but it felt like I had. I believed I had. And it was driving me crazy.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I was startled and dropped the pancake I was making when I heard, “Good morning.”

“Shit! Dean! You scared me.”

I picked up the pancake and threw it in the garbage, turning back to the stove to pour some more batter in the pan. “How do you like your pancakes? Plain? Or chocolate chips?”

I looked back over my shoulder to Dean. Sam stumbled in all bleary eyed. Hair a mess. I couldn’t help it, I laughed. 

Sam looked up shocked, then over at Dean who had an indescribable look in his eyes. “Sammy, do you need a hair brush?”

The younger winchester gave me a smile, shook his head and ran his hands through his unruly locks, somehow magically making it look perfect. 

“Alright boys, Breakfast is served. I managed to find syrup and cream in here, and you have regular and chocolate chip pancakes.”

Sam sat down across from Dean, wide eyed at the breakfast scene in front of him. “[Y/n...You didn’t have to do all this.”

I shrugged, jumping myself up to sit on the counter, “It’s no big deal, I cook when I’m anxious and I woke up this morning with more of this [Y/n]’s memories merging with my own.” I rubbed the side of my head subconsciously as I thought about it. Missing the way Dean looked at Sam.

“Maybe Cas knows more. We should reach out to him today.”

I smiled at Sam, “Thanks Sammy. But for now, I really want to know more about your world. It looks like I might be here for a while and while I know some stuff based off the television show back home, I was never in the storyline. What was I like in this world? Where’s my family?”

Dean stood up, wiping syrup off his face. My eyes tracked his tongue as it swept over his lips. A shocking jolt went through my body and I hoped he didn’t see the reaction. I turned my face away. I kept berating myself. I couldn’t get involved here. Once I returned to my own world, Dean Winchester would once again be a fictional character and Jensen Ackles would be married. 

“Uhh… about that. [Y/n]. We should have this conversation in the main room.” Dean held out a hand to help me off the counter. A sadness in his eyes that immediately made me worried. 

I hopped off the counter and glanced over to where Sam was putting dishes away. His smile was gone and he looked over at me with what looked like pity.

We made it to the living room and Dean sat me down on a couch, sitting next to me. “Okay, Dean. You’re scaring me. Remember that I don’t know much about this world but I know for sure what has happened in my world. No matter what I know I have a loving life there waiting for me. So just tell me what it is that has you all somber and shit.”

I joking nudged Dean’s shoulder, but he didn’t crack a smile.

Sam walked in and sat in the armchair across from the couch. “In this world..[Y/n]...You committed suicide when you were thirteen.”

I stared, shocked into Sam’s hazel eyes. “What?” I turned back to Dean, his green eyes holding sorrow. He reached out and took a hand in his. “But you guys said I was one of the best hunters? How could that be if I was dead?”

Dean glared over at Sam, “What Sam should’ve said is that it looked like you committed suicide when you were thirteen. The story that is whispered through hunter bars and when we cross paths with people, is that you had made a deal with a demon to protect your sister.”

I knew it wasn’t real. Well...that it wasn’t my life. Back in my world my sister is happily applying to colleges with my mother and father.

I looked back up at Dean, taking a deep breath, fighting the tears that threatened to break. “What did a demon want with my sister?”

Dean rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand as he spoke softly, “The story goes, that your sister made a deal with a demon when she was a child, unaware that she did. To...bring back your dead dog.”

As Dean spoke, images flashed through my mind. Of me waking up to my little sister crying that our beloved dog had died. The next day coming home excited and talking about a nice lady who promised that [y/dog] would be coming home. Being shocked when the dog really did appear to come home, alive and well. Being scared when my little sister started shouting about hearing dog growls and howling ten years later. Seeing a woman with red eyes appear in front of us as we held onto each other on my bed. 

I tuned back into what Dean was saying as I absorbed what I had just recalled. “The crossroad demon was about to sick the hellhounds onto your sister when you promised to switch places if she would spare your sister. The demon thought about it but decided that sending you to hell for your sister wouldn’t be punishment enough. She offered you a deal instead.”

I nodded along to Dean. Seeing the woman as she stood over the younger version of me, as I tried to act brave. 

My voice was small as I finished the story, “I had to fake my death, enough to be believable. And work as the Demon’s lackey for ten years. I faked my suicide by jumping off a bridge. The demon helped with the dead body. I worked under Sahuel for five years, slowly learning about the supernatural before eventually killing her and covering my tracks and any evidence that I was ever alive. I tried to go back home….But once I got to my house, I couldn’t make myself go inside. My family was safe,” 

At this point I was talking through the tears. It felt so real. So fresh. It was like a wound that I was reopening. Sam now knelt in front of me, holding my other hand. Both brothers silently there for me as I kept going.

“And I didn’t want to bring the monsters of the world to their door again. My sister was safe. No one could touch her because of the contract I held. And my parents had grieved the death of a daughter, I didn’t want them to go through that all over again if something happened to me. So I vanished. I became a ghost like the ones I began to hunt. I pushed myself into the hunting life. Training to become the best, so that the memories of my family wouldn’t hurt so bad.”

I let the sobs rack my body as I pushed myself into Dean’s arms. He held me close to him as my tears stained his shirt. “It’s okay. Let it out.” He rubbed calming circles on my back.

“It’s not even my life. I know that my mother, father and sister are safe back in my world...but it feels so...so real!” I squeezed my eyes shut against Dean’s shirt as I struggled to contain my sobs. 

Breathing in the musky, whiskey and wood scent of Dean, I slowly started to calm down.


	4. Confusing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get crazy as [Y/n] tries to understand what exactly is happening to her

“You okay [Y/n]?” The soft voice of Sam drifted to my ears as I sat on the floor of the living area with a cup of tea in my hands. It had been several hours since I recalled the life I lived in this reality and realized that my family thought I was dead. Dean had managed to calm me down and get me a cup of tea before he went to handle a call from another hunter.

I let a soft smile spread across my face as I looked up at the Winchester. He seemed to sense my inner turmoil and folded his legs so that he sat next to me. 

Holding the cup of tea as if it was the last source of heat, I whispered into it, “Why is this happening to me? The lines between my life and this [Y/n]’s life is blurring more and more. What if I forget about my life in my reality?”

Sam was quiet as he took my questions into consideration, not wanting to just say something without thinking it through. The thought made me smile inwardly as I realized I knew the traits and quirks of each of the brothers. 

“I know it seems a little hopeless right now. But we promise that you will get home one way or another. We won't let you forget about your life. Maybe you should start a journal? Fill it with things you don’t want to forget from your reality.”

I sipped the tea as I absorbed what Sam suggested. “Maybe I should. Thanks Sam.” I smiled at him. 

The brown haired giant of a teddy bear pulled me into his arms and I sighed as I sunk into the warmth that was Sam Winchester’s hug. 

“Sammy. We got a case.” The sound of Dean’s voice jolted me up. I found myself hot and flustered at the thought that Dean caught me in a hug with Sam. Which was insane. But hey, crushes on fictional characters and said fictional character being real and right in front of you? What wasn’t insane in my life lately. 

If Dean had seen he chose not to speak of it and it didn’t show on his face. He looked at Sam expectantly. Sam frowned, and you marveled at the furrow in his brows as he stood up to face his brother.

“Can’t we hand it to another hunter? I mean with everything going on,” He gestured subtly towards where I was still sitting on the floor but I caught it and felt a slight anger at the way he thought I couldn’t handle myself. I knew it was the other [Y/n] but still. “Don’t you think it’s best to sit this one out?”

Dean glanced around Sam at me. I stood up, leaving the cup of tipid tea on the table. “Maybe ask me if I can handle myself. Remember how you guys first met me? I handled that Vamp like a pro and that was before the other [Y/n]s memories started merging with mine. I’m pretty sure I can handle a case with you guys.”

Dean’s face held a mixture of admiration and debate while Sam turned his signature bitch face on to you.

“[Y/n]..it’s not that we don’t think you can handle yourself. It’s just that you’ve been through and had to absorb a lot in the past forty eight hours. We just think you should get more settled in this reality before we drag you into a hunt where you could possibly get hurt.”

I walked past Sam, Stopping at Dean’s side I crossed my arms. “I’m coming with you guys. I’ll be packed and waiting by Baby whenever you losers settle your little spat about how you want to handle me coming along. But make no mistake...I am coming.” 

And with that I flounced towards my room. I was huffing in anger while I threw the clothes Sam had found for me in a backpack I had dug up. Attaching my holsters to my thighs and loading my pistols I couldn’t stop the stream of thoughts flooding my mind even though I knew they weren’t mine.

They think I’m just a silly little girl. I don’t need their protection. I’m a ghost. I’m the best female hunter in America. Their whiny little bitch asses should be grateful I’m coming along on this hunt.

When a knock sounded on my door I shook my head free of the thoughts and walked over and opened it. Sam stood there looking like a puppy who just got kicked.

“I’m sorry about back there [Y/n]. It’s just…” He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, I cocked my hip out and crossed my arm as I waited, “This is all new territory for us and I don’t want anything to happen to you in this reality.”

I decided to give Sam a break and smiled as I patted his arm, “It’s okay Sam. I get it. And back there, that was this reality [Y/n] speaking. Well...a little of her. I know that I can do this. Let me help you guys.”

Sam slowly nodded the longer he saw the determination in my eyes.


	5. Beach Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go to the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Beach is a real place and I drew from my Real Life Experiences for several of the scenes and for [Y/n]'s memories

This time, I was awake in Baby, so I was able to fully admire the care in its glory. The smell of leather and oil filled my senses as I breathed in deeply from my place in the backseat.

The rumble of the engine mixed with the soft voice of Bon Jovi. “So there have been several dead bodies found in the river of Pacific Beach, in Washington. Authorities are saying Shark attack, but the autopsies don’t mirror that.” Sam read out from the pages he had printed off his laptop.

I sat up a little straighter at the name of the town, “Wait...Pacific Beach, Washington state? As in the ocean?”

Dean caught my gaze in the rearview mirror, catching my panicked look, “Yeah...Why?”

I leaned back a little bit as the fuzzy memories pushed into my head, “I go camping there with my family...In my time...I believe. It’s getting harder to remember them…” I scratched at my forehead, the itching of the memories manifesting physically as I struggled to get the memory in focus.

Dean’s rough, but yet still sweet voice, broke me away from my inner struggle, “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to be a part of this, you can stay in the hotel room and do research for us.”

At that, the other me reared her head. My voice came out hard, with a no-nonsense attitude, “If you think you can leave me to do research just because I am a woman, you are dead wrong. God, I wish Charlie was here, she and I would team up and kick your asses. I can hunt, and I will hunt.”

Sam and Dean shared a look in the front seat, but I ignored them, turning to look out the window at the passing scenery. Where did I begin and the other [Y/n] end? It was getting harder and harder to draw the line between our personalities and our lives.

26 hours later, I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as we passed a sign welcoming us to Ocean Shores. “Almost there.” My voice woke up Sam with a start, his head hitting the roof of Baby.

My laugh was infectious, soon Dean laughing along with me as Sam grumbled. I laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder, the contact sending a jolt through me. Dean spared a look over his shoulder at me, an indescribable look in his green eyes. 

Soon we pulled up to a small run down motel, while Sam went to check us in, me and Dean leaned against the hood of Baby, watching the clouds roll in.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Dean’s voice wafted on the wind to me. 

I breathed in the salty air, hearing the gulls cries, “Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s get some research done tonight and then talk to the authorities tomorrow. How do you want to do this? Two FBI Agents is normal but three is suspicious.” I looked over at Dean as I spoke. My mind whirring through plans and thoughts a mile a minute. 

At that moment, Sam walked by holding up a keycard, “Room 315.” We followed him to the room, my nose wrinkling as we entered, the smell of cigarettes overpowering.

“Oh my gosh. This is horrible. Please let this be a quick case so we can get back home.” The slip of my tongue didn’t go unnoticed by me or the boys. My face quickly turned into an embarrassed mess while my mouth made it worse trying to explain, “I mean..That is...you’re home...the set for the show...the place I am...ugh...stop me!” I beseech at Dean.

Dean was busy leaning against the wall, chuckling softly at me while Sam simply smiled as he dropped the duffel bags at the ends of the beds. Two beds. To be exact.

I chose to ignore that fact for the moment, not willing to make an even bigger fool of myself. 

I quickly pulled out one of the lore books Sam had brought and sat down at the small table provided in the room. “Okay, so, research. Research is good. Remind me what we are researching?” I looked up at Sam, ignoring Dean who was still chuckling to himself.

Sam sat opposite me, pulling up his laptop, “There have been three bodies reported in the freshwater of the pacific beach river that connects to the salt ocean. Officials are saying it's a rogue shark, but the autopsies show human-like bites and the lungs were filled with water pre-mortem, before they died.”

I hummed, to show I heard, as I flipped through the heavy tome. The squeal of a chair pierced my head and I grimaced, looking out of the corner of my eye to see Dean had pulled up a chair to the table, with another lore book.

I tried to control my breathing when I felt his leg brush up against mine. He didn’t mean to do it, I told myself. Ignoring my heart’s erratic beat as his hand slipped down from the table and rested on my thigh.

My mouth was suddenly dry as I tried not to draw attention, Sam was looking intently at his laptop, he surely didn’t know that his brother was tracing symbols on my thigh under the table while pretending to be absorbed in reading a lore book.

I kept repeating in my head to myself, ‘this isn’t real, it’s a show, you can’t get involved, the actor that plays Dean is married, this would be just like cheating.’ But somehow, I couldn’t dredge that much concern up.

Green eyes flashed in my peripheral and I raised my head enough to catch Dean smirking at me. Oh Hell, this was going to be bad.


	6. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This has mentions and descriptions of a panic attack

Hours later, I stretched to get the kink in my neck out, “Okay, I think that’s enough research for tonight boys, I’m going to try and get some sleep before we start tomorrow.”

I stood up and headed to the bathroom to change into a pair of old boxer shorts I had taken from Dean and the shirt I had worn the first day in the bunker. Led Zeppelin, also Dean’s. I tried not to think too much about it.

Walking out of the bathroom, I stumbled right into a shirtless Dean Winchester, “Oh My god, I’m so sorry!” I yelled, spinning and covering my eyes.

His chuckle did things to me that I didn’t want to think about. The sound deep and smooth. Like whiskey. 

“Hey, [Y/n]. We didn’t think of this, but do you have a protection sigil tattoo? The other you would have had one, but with the whole two becoming one thing…”

I was thankful for Sam’s interruption and I turned around, glad that Dean was covered again, “Umm...Actually I don’t have that. I guess that wasn’t something that ‘merged’ when I came here.”

Dean’s smile made me nervous as he turned to Sam, “What is it?”

“You’re gonna have to get a tattoo.”

My mouth gaped open. “What? No way. What if it stays when I go home? How do I explain that to my parents?”

Sam shrugged, looking apologetic, “Sorry, but we can’t have you hunting with us without it. In this world there is demons and possession, so we need to make sure you are safe.”

Dean nudged me with his shoulder, “Guess that answers your earlier question about how we will handle the whole FBI thing. I’ll go with you to get that tattoo while Sam goes to the morgue and the police station.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean shot him a look that shut him up. I couldn’t help but laugh, “I always wondered what your bitch face would look like in person.” I turned to Dean, “Now all I need is to see your blue steel.”

Both brothers stared at me with confusion and horror. I couldn't stop laughing. 

It was the stress and the ridiculous situation of it all. I was having a meltdown. But I couldn’t stop it.

“Hey, Hey [Y/n]. Calm down. Here.” I was pulled against a strong chest as a hand began rubbing comforting circles on my back.

My laughter trickled away and turned into sobs. My tears staining Dean’s shirt as he pulled me tighter.

I couldn’t catch my breath as the sobs ripped through my chest. “Breath with me, In...out...Follow my heart.”

I knew in the corner of my mind that I should be mortified for breaking down like this, But at the moment I couldn’t bring myself to care. I leaned my head against Dean’s chest and tried to follow his breathing. 

Finally, I managed to calm down, my tears drying away. I didn’t remember when Dean had moved us to the bed. I was very tired after my breakdown and my eyes slowly slid shut, still clinging to Dean. Not letting go.

As I slept, Dean turned to face Sam, worry in his gaze. “We need to figure out how to get her home Sammy. I’m worried about what will happen the longer she is here and connected to our [Y/n].”

Sam nodded along, sliding into the bed beside Dean and me. “I know Dean. But we can’t focus on that right now. We don’t have any answers. Are you okay sleeping there with her?” He asked, tilting his head to indict my form sleeping on Dean’s chest.

Dean smiled down at me, my light snores softly moving my hair in front of my face. “Yeah, she needs to sleep. I’m not going to wake her up just to move.”

Sam smirked.

Dean looked up and saw it. “Shut it bitch.” He warned. Raising a finger to his little brother.  
Sam raised his hands, reaching over to turn off the lights.

As the room turned dark, Dean relaxed against the motel bed. Thinking about how things would get a lot more complicated before they got better. After all, what was he going to do about his feelings for someone that didn’t belong in their world?


	7. Tattoos and Hidden Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in the Supernatural Universe, Reader needs to gain something to help protect her

“Hey, Sleepy head, wake up!” I jolted up. Groaning at the fast movement, I reached up and cradled my head.

I turned and glared at the chipper young Winchester. “Sammy. Do you really need to be this hyper?” I asked. Slowly I crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

As I brushed my teeth, I replayed yesterday's events. Had I really broken down in Dean’s arms after playing footsie with him?

I gasped and stared at my open mouthed reflection as I remembered….I had fallen asleep in Dean’s arms.

I covered my eyes and sighed. I had to control myself. I had a life to return to and he was married in that life. It would be wrong and who knows how this would mess things up for the tv show and the brother’s lives.

I slowly let my hands drop and gripped the motel sink. “Breathe, [Y/n]. You are a boss ass Bitch. You can handle this.”

For a moment, I willingly let my other self take over my emotions. I stood up tall and straight as pride and attitude filled me.

I walked out of the bathroom and as I passed Dean, I squeezed his arm and winked at him, “So, I get to get tattooed today. You ready to hold my hand?”

I laughed, the sound bubbly as I tilted my head back at Dean’s shocked expression.

I let him off the hook as I clarified, holding up my hand wiggling my fingers, “Since I will be in pain and will need something to transfer the pain to.”

Dean swallowed hard, sharing a look with Sam before turning back to me and nodding.

“Right.” He straightened his jacket, “Let’s get going. Sammy, you okay with going to the coroner's alone while we get this done?”

Sam showed his resting bitch face at Dean before smiling and clapping Dean’s shoulder, “Yeah, I got this. I’ll meet you guys at the diner in town when we’re all done, okay?”

Dean nodded. 

I quickly got dressed in jeans and one of Dean’s black henleys. Walking down the sidewalks of Pacific Beach, I let myself absorb the memories I could still recall of my real life.

I jumped when Dean bumped into my, “What’s on your mind, [Y/n]?”

His green eyes were twinkling with laughter at my jump. I smiled back at him, relaxed for the first time since I had gotten shoved into the world. “I’m just remembering the time I was here with my family and my dad decided to build a fire on the beach, but only with driftwood,” I dissolved into giggles as I recalled the memory. Without noticing, I had slipped my hand into Dean’s. He clenched his teeth and felt his breath hitch, but didn’t interrupt me as I continued, “And so him and a bunch of the other men who were camping with us, decided to go and drag this giant tree trunk out from the ocean and push it through the water out onto the sand.”

Dean whispered, “And the fire?”

I sighed, gazing up at a seagull that was flying overhead, “It was beautiful. Green, purple, and red just wrapping around the wood.”

“Sounds like you have a lot of good memories.”

That brought me down a little bit as I frowned, “Yeah. From the few memories that are emerging, I know that the me from this life doesn’t have nearly as many happy memories. I feel sorry for her. But, she is me. It’s all confusing.” I shook my head.

“But enough depressing talk, there’s the parlor!” I tugged on Dean’s hand as I ran with him across the street to the tattoo parlor.

Once inside, it was simply a matter of letting the artist trace over Dean’s protection tattoo and asking me where I wanted it.

“Um, where should I get it, you think?” I asked Dean.

He tilted his head and squinted and it was just too adorable. I laughed and shook my head at him. Turning back to the artist who was just watching with a slight grin on his face, I decided, “Can you do it right here?” I pointed to my right hip, edging my pants down to show the skin.

The artist let his gaze flicker over to Dean, and he must’ve seen something in his eyes because he quickly sat up straight and let his face become blank. 

“Yes, of course. I’ll need you to take your pants all the way off and your shirt will need to be pulled up a little.”

I was so grateful for the clean pair of underwear I had on. But, I cringed, it was a pair of Dean’s boxers. I really had to get my own closet started in this life, it seemed like I was always wearing Dean’s clothes.

Dean was silent and I couldn’t see him as I layed on the chair, “Dean?”

I heard him cough and shuffle and then he was in my view, his eyes dark and his lips turned in a frown, “I’m here.”

I smiled at him, hoping to see him smile in return, but he wasn’t looking at my face.

My cheeks began to burn as I followed the path of his gaze. Of course. “Dean!” I yelled, making him startle a little.

He turned his eyes to you, finally and you crooked a finger, “Come here, give me your hand.” He sat down in a chair provided and did as you ordered. Just in time too, as the needle hit the sensitive skin, I bit my cheek and squeezed his hand as my eyes closed in pain.

“Dean..” I whispered his name. I felt his fingers move in reply, “Take my mind off it.” I asked softly.

His voice was gravely and filled with the type of emotion I had heard on screen right before a scene with a woman and a bed, as he began talking, “Did you know that Sam smoked pot in college?”

I laughed a little, my eyes still closed, “Yeah, remember, I have your show back home.”

He let out a hoarse chuckle, “Oh yeah, That’s weird. Let’s see...So you obviously know what is going to happen. Something I’ve always wondered about is if Sam ever cuts his hair. I mean, it’s so long, it’s just a nuisance at this point. And no FBI agent has hair that long.”

I let myself get lost in Dean’s voice, the hum of the tattoo needle fading in the background. With my eyes closed, I could almost pretend that this was reality. 

I could almost fool myself into thinking that Kissing those lips that spoke such soft words would not be an idiot idea.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes on, and Reader has some thoughts

Once the Tattoo was complete, and I was given healing instructions, me and Dean walked back to the hotel.  


“Wow, I really hope this carries back over to my world. It is so badass!” I squealed, looking at my tattoo. I had my pants low on my hips and my, well Dean’s, shirt tied up so that I could admire the plastic wrapped tattoo on my hip.  


Dean swallowed hard as he struggled not to look. I giggled at his intense concentration. He was just too damn adorable.  


I held onto his arm, leaning against him as he opened the door to the hotel. “Hey Dean…” I paused, unsure how to phrase my question.  


Dean smiled down at me, “What is it [Y/n]?”  


I sighed, letting go of him and shaking my head, “It’s nothing, forget it.” I walked into the bathroom, aware that Dean was staring at me in confusion.  


Once in the bathroom I stared at my reflection. My [e/c] eyes flashed.  


What was I thinking!? I couldn’t seriously be thinking about asking Dean out? It would just end up bad for everyone. Me, Dean, Jensen, Danneel.  


But what if….No, I couldn’t stay in the Supernatural Verse. It wasn’t where I belonged. I might mess up everything.  


“Hey, Sam’s back!” I head Dean shout out. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed right as Sam walked in.  


“Looking dapper there Sammy.” I sassed, grinning cheekily at the suit wearing Winchester.  


Sam gave a resting bitch face and I dissolved into laughter.  


“Dean, control your gi….friend, your friend.” I froze. Dean froze. Sam froze.  


After an uncomfortable amount of silence, a flutter of wings broke it.  


“What’s going on, why do you all look weird?” Cas asked, tilting his head. Dean was the first to shake free. He gave a forced laugh and patted Cas’s shoulder.  


“Weird? What would be weird? Do you feel weird Sam?”  


Sam practically ran to the table and sat down, looking anywhere but at Cas, “Nope. Nopety nope.”  


“So...Sam, how was the morgue?” I asked. Pretending to be super interested in his answer. Ignoring the way Dean looked at me. And how Cas looked at both of us.  


Sam opened up his laptop, the tension in the air fading from the slip of his tongue, “Well, get this,” I cracked a smile at that, classic Sam, “The victims were all in forbidden romances.”  


Dean scoffed, walking over to peer over Sam’s shoulder, “What is this, Romeo and Juliet?”  


Sam shook his head, “No. Like, the first guy was married, but was having an affair with his secretary. The woman was stalking her mailman, and the third victim was a young man who could be defined as Romeo. His high school sweetheart was from a rivaling fishing family and was frowned upon by his family.”  


I began to frown, eyebrows creasing as the other me seeped in. When I spoke, my voice was harsher, rougher, tougher, “I think I have an idea of what we’re hunting, but I might be wrong.”  


Dean did a double take towards me at my voice. I stood up and walked over to Sam, taking his laptop I typed into the search bar and pulled up an article.  


“Mermaids?” Sam asked in disbelief, shaking his head at me.  


Dean also didn’t seem to believe me, “We’ve dealt with Sirens and they don’t have tails.”  


“Not sirens, mermaids, they’re a completely different species.” I explained as Sam looked through the information.  


Sam looked over at Dean, meanwhile Cas walked over to me and peered at my tattoo.  


I squirmed a little under his intense stare, “Hey Cas, Whatcha doing?” I finally asked.  


Cas didn’t answer, instead, just poofing away. “Wow, great talk.” I whispered.  


“[Y/n]. Hey, since you didn’t get to be detective today, do you want to go on a stakeout with me?” Sam asked.  


Dean gave him a glare, “Why you?”  


Sam smirked, “Because if we get questioned, two detectives are less conspicuous than three, remember. And they already saw me.”  


“Alright, then I’ll go with you.” Dean countered.  


I walked over and crossed my arms, hip resting on the edge of the table, staring down Dean, “You don’t think I can handle a stakeout?” I asked, my voice dangerously low.  


Dean’s green eyes widened, he shot a look at Sam, who merely shook his head with a grin.  


“Of course not [Y/n]. I’m just saying..”  


“Well don’t. Sam, you ready?” I asked, eager to get out of the hotel room. I had too much pent up energy.  


Once I exited the hotel room, leaving a very angry and confused Dean behind, I allowed myself to relax a little. Without Dean’s presence there to confuse my emotions, it was easier to think.  


“So how are you doing, [Y/n], about everything with the other you and whatnot?” Sam asked. We were parked in the Impala on the beach at the joint between the freshwater river and the Ocean. The sun setting casting shadows on civilians as they walked along the beach.  


I shrugged, “I’m okay. I did start a little diary, from some paper I found in Baby’s backseat. But It’s still getting harder to recall my other life.”  


Sam looked at me with sympathy. “We’ll figure out how to get you home, [Y/n], I promise.”  


I turned in the passenger seat to look out the window. Muttering so quiet, I was sure Sam wouldn’t hear me, I asked myself, “What if I don’t want to go home…?”


	9. Reverse French Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets confused with the alternate realities fighting inside her head

“Hey, [Y/n], we got movement. On your side.” I turned quickly to look out the window of the Impala. It was dusk out and very few people were left walking the beach.

The water of the river began rippling, as if something very big was swimming up river.  
“Check it out?” I suggested.

Me and Sam exited Baby, the doors opening and closing in Unison. I got such a thrill from the power it gave me. Flowing through me.

Back straight, I walked alongside Sam towards the water.

“Woman at nine O’clock.” Sam muttered, jutting his chin.

I followed his line of sight. There was a single woman lounging near the water’s edge.

“Think she might be the target?” I whispered back, we were nearing her. The rippling water seemed to be locked on the woman.

She dipped her toes in the water, unaware of the danger lurking closer.

“Stacy!” I yelled out, waving my arms.

The woman jerked up, turning towards me in confusion. But she stepped away from the water.

The ripples turned, almost seeming angry.

Sam walked down further as I went up to the lady, “Oh sorry, you looked like someone I knew.” I apologized.

The woman chuckled, “That’s okay. You just shocked me for a moment.”

She gathered her stuff and waved as she walked up to the campsite along the rocks lining the beach.

“[Y/n]!” Sam’s voice was frantic. I turned in time to see a woman’s face peering out of the edge of the water at me.

She was blue, no hair, a sneer on her face, with sharp teeth lining the inside of her mouth.

I was paralyzed. It was one thing to know that the supernatural was a common thing here, it was another to see it. Even with the other me…

“It’s...not over.” The sound was hoarse. The creature in front of me not moving it’s lips.

With a flick of a gray and blue tail, it dove down the river.

“[Y/n]! You okay?” Sam’s hands found mine. Shaking me. Brown eyes stared, concerned, at me.

“I’m fine!” I shrugged him off, gazing down the river.

“We need to set up a trap. There could be more of them. And we need to do research. How to kill them.”

I spoke rapidly.

Sam shook his head, hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the Impala.

“I know that’s this you talking. [Y/n]. How are you feeling?”

By the tone in his voice, I knew he cared. I felt the other me disappear and found I was shaking.

“Sam…” He calmly led me into the Impala, guiding me into the seat.

He got behind the wheel and we sat in the darkness of the night for a moment.

“I camped here. In my time. In my life. There weren't mermaids. Definitely not killer mermaids. I’m just...having trouble trying to remember that.”

I pulled out a scrap of paper out of my coat pocket.

Even though my hand was trembling, I wrote, 

Hey, [Y/n]. I know it’s strange, but you’re from a different realm. One without monsters. I want you to remember the camping trip we went on in 2015. Our dad decided it was a good idea to bring a ton of jello shots. Everyone got wasted. Our little sister broke her toe running around in the dark. We spent the summer swimming in the river, without fear of killer mermaids, because they don’t exist. Please...remember.

I sighed deeply, pushing the piece of paper back into my pocket, “Let’s head back to Dean.”

Soon the car was roaring to life and we were driving back to the hotel. 

Walking inside, I felt like a ton of bricks were weighing down my feet.

“Hey, how was the stakeout?” Dean’s voice was muffled by a burger. He pointed to a bag set on the counter, but I waved him off, heading straight for the bed.

Dean shared a look with Sam. Sam shook his head, growing at you as he pulled a foil wrapped burger from the bag and took a bite, leaning on the counter.

I flopped onto the bed, head smothering into the pillow.

“Why does this have to happen to me?” I asked. Not expecting an answer. 

“Is it really terrible?” The vulnerable undercurrent was what made me raise my head and look at Dean.

He had abandoned his burger and was standing beside the bed. His hands were in his jean pockets and he appeared nervous.

“I just…” No, I couldn’t tell Dean the truth. I couldn’t cement my spot in his life. Rolling over, I spoke to the wall, “It’s nothing.”

The bed dipped and I flinched. 

Strong, callused hands wrapped around my waist and I felt the heat of Dean’s chest against my back. 

“[Y/n]. I think you are in our lives for a reason. And I want you to know that were in your corner. No matter what.”

I couldn’t stop the silent tears from slipping down my face. I rolled over and pushed my face into Dean’s chest, my hands coming up to ball the fabric of his shirt in their grip.

“I can’t love you. You’re married.” I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Dean chuckled, “I think I would remember if I was married sweetheart.”

I groaned, “ Not you Dean. The actor who plays you. He’s married.”

Dean huffed, “Huh, now that’s a trip to think about. I’m married.”

I nodded, “With Kids.”

I felt Dean’s hands rubbing circles on my back, it made me keep talking even as I mentally screamed at myself to stop.

“And Sam. The actor who plays him is married with kids too. And Castiel.”

Dean chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. I hummed in contentment, snuggling deeper into him.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re avoiding this.” He didn’t need to explain what ‘this’ was.

I sighed, “When I leave...You’ll still be here. And...That’ll cause heartbreak on both sides.”

Dean hummed, “But don’t we deserve happiness?”

“But are you really into me? Or the me of this universe?” I asked, my face flushing.

Dean’s hands reached up to cup the back of my head, urging me to look up at him. His eyes shone bright green, the cheap hotel light bouncing off of them.

He smiled softly, the freckles on his cheeks like constellations on his face, pointing me to his lips, “I think...That we deserve a shot. And that I like the you...the real you...The you that doesn’t believe in monsters and doesn't have to fear everyday of something happening, is someone I want to know better.”

I smiled, a blush creeping up my neck.

And next thing I knew… His lips were on mine.

I moaned into his mouth, the soft velvet contrasting with the rough stubble of his beard that he hadn’t shaved in a few days.

His hands trailed down my back, cupping me closer to him.

I rolled until I was on top of him, my hands coming up to tangle in his short locks.

We broke apart with a gasp, “Maybe we should’ve made sure Sammy was gone first.” Dean breathed out with a laugh.

I threw a look over my shoulder, glad that the younger Winchester had seemed to sense what was going to happen and had left the hotel. I don't know what I would've done if he had seen me making out with his brother.

Dean hooked a finger under my chin, bringing my face back to face his. He smirked, and wiggled his hips causing me to moan as I felt him underneath me.

“I believe we were in the middle of something..” He teased.

I laughed before leaning in close to his lips, “Oh shut up.” Before recapturing his lips with mine.


	10. Get This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight mentions of Sex

I stretched my arms above my head, my back arching slightly off the bed.

“Damn. I could get used to that..” A low whistle.

Chuckling, I sat up and turned to see Dean leaning against the bathroom door frame. A towel wrapped around his waist, some water droplets still lingering on his chest and shoulders.

“Mmm.” I hummed, “I could as well.” I licked my lips as I stared at him.

That startled him slightly. His green eyes narrowed in at me, “Which [Y/n] am I talking to? Because I thought you would still be all hesitant…”

I paused as I took in the idea that maybe it wasn’t me who enjoyed last night. But I shook it off, smiling up at Dean, “It’s me. The normal, no-monsters, [Y/n]. I just...if I’m going to Hell...I might as well enjoy the ride.” 

Dean laughed, “Been to Hell. Not as fun as you think.”

That prompted a soft laugh from me. And then a throat cleared and both Dean and I froze.

“Are you done?” 

I winced as I waved, “Hi Sam.” The younger Winchester stood in the doorway, holding a brown bag, probably filled with food. 

His eyes were laughing even as his lips were pulled in a frown.

Dean simply shook his head and walked over to his bed, Rifling through his duffel for some clothes.

I took that moment to slide out of bed, being careful to keep the bed sheet tucked around me.

When Sam raised his eyebrows, I flushed and rushed to the bathroom. Only stopping to grab the clothes discarded on the floor from the night before.

Once I was clean and properly dressed, I walked out to see Sam on his laptop and Dean chowing down on a breakfast burrito.

“What did you find?” I asked as I reached into the paper bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

Sam’s eyes flickered between me and his brother, before he answered slowly, “After I left last night..” His knowing smirk had you and Dean shuffling uncomfortably, “I did some research at the library in town on Mermaids and the lore in this area. And get this!”

I snorted a laugh, Trying to muffle it with my hand. It didn’t work. Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at me.

I waved, “Keep..” I drew in a breath between a gasped chuckle, “Keep going.”

Sam turned his laptop around to show us what he had been looking at, “And I found this group of people who claim to be mermaid hunters and also who claim to have a mermaid in their midst. It’s worth checking out. They have a meeting at the city council hall today at two.”

Dean grimaced as he threw his wrapper into the garbage, “A bunch of nutjobs? That’s what we are working with?”

You ignored his remark as you read through the group’s forum. “It seems like they actually know quite a bit. It’s worth checking out. Especially after last evening.”

I shared a look with Sam.

Dean noticed. And he did not like it, “What? What happened last evening?”

I shrugged. A prickling of unease and fear coiling low in my stomach.

Since it looked like I wasn’t going to talk, Sam sighed and addressed his brother, “We caught sight of a mermaid after we distracted the woman it was targeting. It said ‘It’s not over’ And seemed intent on [Y/n].”

Dean yelped and pulled me backwards from where I was leaning over the table reading the laptop. I stumbled and half fell, half slammed, into Dean’s lap.

His broad hands enveloped my cheeks as his green eyes stared at me hard, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

I struggled against his hold, trying to stand back up, keenly aware of Sam sitting across the table watching the whole thing.

“Because I knew you would react like this!? I’m fine, aren’t I? I can handle this.”

Dean finally let go of me and I stood up in a huff, scowling at him as I straightened my shirt from nonexistent wrinkles.

“You don’t have to handle it by yourself. We’re here.”

At that, traitor's tears welled up in my eyes. I hadn’t meant to scream, but I did anyways, “Oh yeah! And what happens when I go back home!? I only have myself! You’re not even real!”

I knew it was horrible as soon as the words left my lips. I gasped, hands coming up to cover my mouth, “Dean.”

His eyes were hard, cold. He stood up stiffly and headed to the door.

My eyes tracked his movements, voice now small and weak as I tried to stop him, “Dean. I didn’t mean-”

He cut me off with a raised hand, “No. You are right. We aren’t real and it’s better not to grow attached. I’ll be back later Sammy.”

The slam of the door shattered my heart.

I sank onto the edge of the bed, staring at the door. Trying to think of what I could have done better.

“It’s going to be okay, [Y/n]. He’s just got to blow off some steam and he’ll be back.”

Sam came forward and crouched before me.

My bottom lip quivered and tears slid down my cheeks, “Why do I care so much for him? I’ve only been with you guys for days. And I already...it hurts.”

I clutched at my chest where my heart was pounding erratically.

Sam. Bless his soul. His brown eyes stared at me with understanding and empathy, “You make him happy.”

I laughed in derision, but Sam spoke over it, iron in his voice, “It’s true. I’ve known Dean my whole life. I’ve seen him fake happiness with every blonde who tries to flirt with him only to leave in the morning. I’ve seen him try to hide the sorrow in knowing that he can never tell a woman about his life.”

Sam sighed deeply, placing his hands on my knees. My attention was riveted on him. My tears dried up, mouth gaping.

“With you. I don’t see a facade. He’s truly happy. And I think he’s also dealing with the thought that maybe you aren’t meant for him. It’s hard. You’re not the only one suffering, but you are the one who can choose happiness for the time being.”


	11. Siren Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Hunter Research

Eventually two O’clock rolled around. Dean still nowhere in sight. I spent the whole afternoon pacing in the hotel room, Sam watching from the corner of his eyes as he tapped away on his laptop.

“Ready to go?” He stood up and pulled on his FBI suit jacket.

I sighed, realizing that I wasn’t going to be able to apologize to Dean before the meeting, “Yeah, let me find something nice to wear.” I walked over to the duffel bag and shifted through the men’s clothes.

I pulled out a white dress shirt and holding it up, I caught a whiff of the heady, whiskey, woody smell that was oh so familiar. Dean.

Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply before ducking into the bathroom and slipping it on along with a pair of Dean’s jeans.

Walking out with Sam, I watched as he locked up the room and slid into the driver’s seat of Baby.

“Do you think he is okay? He’s been gone all day.” I couldn’t help but voice my worries. If I Knew the show Dean as well as I thought I did, he would be at a bar right now, getting shitfaced and flirting with anything with breasts.

Sam seemed to know which way my thoughts were drifting as he gripped my shoulder, his hand big enough to crush my head. A weak smile on his face, “He’ll be okay. He just needs to think things through. And he won’t blame you.”

I frowned, “But he should. I said some hurtful things,” I held up a finger to Sam as he opened his mouth to argue, keeping my eyes on the windshield, watching the town fly by, “and I know you said I should choose happiness for now, but I can’t turn off my brain. And it’s headache inducing trying to keep the two lives separate. Sometimes I wonder if I should just give in to this reality me and forget about the other one.”

The rumble of Baby cut off as Sam pulled into the parking lot of City hall, where various rusty trucks and mini Suvs were parked as well.

Before I could reach for the door handle, Sam spoke up, his voice soft and low, the tone of voice that I knew as him being sincere and hoping for a heart to heart.

“[Y/n]....I don’t think it’s a choice of choosing which one you want to be. I think it’s the choice of choosing to live in the moment. Who says the two realities of yourself are so different in their wants and desires? Sure, their pasts are different, but their future...your future, is right in front of you, right now, and you’re letting it slip away from you. Think on that.”

I sat, stunned, frozen, as Sam slowly unfolded himself from Baby’s driver’s seat. Shaking my head, I got out of the car and walked up to where Sam stood waiting before the doors.

Entering Ocean Shores City Hall, we found it to be quiet. The soft smell of seawater and mold tickled my nose. As we followed the signs to the meeting room, the low murmur of conversation grew louder.

Standing before a wide set of double doors near the back of the building, me and Sam stood for a minute to listen.

“The police are helpless, and they think we’re crazy!”

“Well, Donna, who wouldn’t. You went in their raving about mermaids and shouting that they were stupid! You ruined our chance at stopping more deaths.”

“Yeah right Carl, like you had a better plan.”

“Why don’t we ask Serena? After all, it’s her clan that is doing the killing.”

At that, Sam shot me a determined look.

Nodding back at him, we opened the doors and walked inside.

The room was white and empty, aside from a circle of metal chairs where five people sat, all staring at us in varying degrees of surprise and suspicion.

A big burly man with a wide, bright red handlebar mustache stood up and rested his hands on his wide hips, glaring at the pair of us, “And who might you two be? You ain’t from around here.” His tone was layered with distrust and his face was weathered and bore the look of extreme distrust.

A homely older woman with gray curly hair stood up and swatted the man on the back, “Oh you shush Carl!” Turning to us, she widened her smile and her hazy blue eyes sparkled, “We always welcome newcomers to the Mermaid Club! I’m Donna! The founder!”

Despite his girth, Carl seemed properly chastised by the grandmotherly elder, his countenance fading to chagrin. He took off his baseball cap and rubbed his balding head, “Sorry about that. Always been suspicious of strangers.”

I could feel that my mouth was open, watching the proceedings with something akin to disbelief and awe.

Luckily, Sam had experience, so he stepped up during my minor shock.

Sticking out a hand to Carl, and then to Donna, he gave an easy going grin, “Hello, I’m Charles Zeppelin and this is my Sister, Sarah Zeppelin. We’re moving in to town and saw your meeting flyer. Sarah here,” At this he placed a hand on my lower back and pushed me forward, jump starting my self-preservation as I smiled at Donna and shyly took her warm hand, “Swears she saw a mermaid last night by Pacific Beach and wanted to come to the meeting.” Sam let a slightly derisive laugh slip in, “Of course, I had to indulge her. Even though There’s no such thing.”

Carl glared at Sam while Donna gasped and whirled onto me, eyes wide with awe and wonder, “You saw a mermaid?”

I nodded, still play acting the shy younger sister.

Donna tugged my hand, pulling me into the circle where the other members still sat, watching the previous introductions.

She spun around, pointing out everyone, “The goth teenager,”

The fishnet, black eyeliner, bedhead teen glared through her bangs and hissed, “It’s Emo.”

“Is Emma. The Hippie looking blonde young man is Zack, and this here,” Donna dragged me to stand in front of a metal chair where a young woman, with shocking silver hair and porcelain skin sat, milky white eyes seeming to look through me, “Is Serena, our resident Mermaid.”

At this, Serena spoke, and my eyes widened as her voice flowed towards me. It was like windchimes, melodious, and soft and seemed to wrap around and trap me in it, “Could you describe what you saw?”

I shot a look over my shoulder to where Sam was stopped from entering the circle by a defensive Carl. He nodded at me, saying that it was okay, before he redirected his stare to Serena. I could see his hesitancy to believe Donna’s claim that the woman before me was a mermaid, she looked nothing like the thing we had seen last night.

I kept my voice meek as I described what I had seen, “There were big ripples in the water and then this blue person popped their head from the water. Their eyes were black as night and they had no hair. Their mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and they…” I stuttered for a moment, “They spoke to me.” I finished in a whisper, dropping my gaze to the dirty tan tiled floor.

A gasp from everyone, even Carl had turned around, taking his attention off Sam, while I told my encounter.

Serena stayed perfectly still and then she slowly raised a single hand. “What did they say?”

The words rolled off my tongue without my permission, “It’s not over.”

A musical sigh, Milky White eyes closing slowly as she breathed out. I took a moment and saw that her teeth seemed a little sharper than normal, but not as sharp as the creatures from last night.

“You have had an encounter with my Kin.”

A silence flooded the room. Stifling as if everyone held their breath waiting for Serena’s next words.

“You have no chance. If they have their sights on you, if they have shown themselves to you, you will die by their hands within the fortnight. Dragged to a watery grave where they will consume your flesh and laugh at your strangled cries for help.”

“Bullshit!” Sam’s angry, very loud exclamation startled me so badly, I yelped and fell to the ground, Donna’s hand slipping from mine as gravity took ahold.

Sam stormed up to where Serena sat, her white eyes open once again, settling in the direction of where Sam was.

He jabbed a finger at her, “How do you know? Why don’t you look like them and how are you walking around?”

Carl grunted as he moved to where Sam stood and barked at him, “Now! You listen here young man, you can’t just accuse-”

Serena interrupted him, “He is right to be cautious. After all, you are a hunter, are you not? Sam Winchester..”

I held my breath as I watched the blood drain from Sam’s face, a split second before he had the demon knife in hand and pressed up against Serena’s throat.

The group members screamed. The hippie Zack, running from the room. Donna leaping back and hanging off of Carl’s girthy frame, while Emma stared at the scene and smirked while whispering, “Finally something fun.”

A snarl ripped out of Sam, the sound so terrifying I forgot for a moment that it wasn’t targeted at me.

“How do you know who I am?”

Serena didn’t even flinch, her eyes staring through Sam, her creamy flesh pulsing against the knife as she breathed evenly, “I made a deal with a demon when I was still a younglin. I didn’t want to terrorize people. I wanted to walk amongst them and feel the love that my clan often spoke so callously about. They gave me legs and hair and skin to blend in, but they took away my sight. So that I could never see the beauty of Mankind. I heard about your kind from my Clan, and then when I was on land, I heard whispers as I wandered. Sam and Dean Winchester, the boy who lived and the demon boy king.”

She slowly rotated her head back to me, the blade that Sam held against her neck wavered as he took in her words.

“And [Y/n] [Y/l/n]...a ghost.”

I gathered my strength, and ignoring the excited whispers from the strange little emo teen and the frantic whispers from Donna and Carl, I stepped forward and asked, “How do we kill them?”

Serena smiled, but it was not a pleasant smile, “Why?”

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, “What do you mean, ‘Why?’. They’re killing people! More people will die if we don’t stop them!”

Serena took in my passionate words, but then she spoke and shocked me again, I was starting to get irritated at her seemingly pleasant personality and her condescending attitude, “That is his reason,” She tilted her head to where Sam still stood bearing down on her with a frown, “But why do you care so much? What are you running from that has you so desperate to get away from this place?”

“I-I...wh-what? I-I..” My eyes flickered over to Sam, who wore a similar shocked expression.

I took a step backwards...and then another. And then I turned and ran.

“[Y/n]!” I heard Sam shout out in concern as the doors slammed shut behind me.


	12. The Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the mermaid on land, Reader experiences another shock

Tears crowded my vision as I raced through the streets. The sunshine pounding on my skin, seagulls voicing the cries that were in my throat. 

How did Serena, the supposed mermaid, know about how hard being in this place was for me? How hard I was trying to remember? How hard it was to decipher between the realities? 

How I was starting to think that the normal, college, family loved [Y/n] was just a dream I had one night.

“[Y/n]?” My name brought my attention back to the present. The present being me running straight into a broad chest and nearly falling on my face.

Strong arms held me up, preventing my face from becoming intimate with the hard concrete. 

“[Y/n], where is Sam? What’s going on? Are...are you crying?”

Oh that voice. That strangely sober voice.

I looked up into the sparkling emerald eyes and drew a deep breath. Taking a chance, not thinking things through, my thoughts a jumbled mess, my emotions haywire, I leaned up and captured his rough lips with mine.

Dragging out a ragged gasp, his lips parted and I took advantage of it.

Slipping my arms up around his shoulders, digging my fingers into his scalp, threading short brown locks through my fingers.

I was lost.

And then I was shoved away.

“[Y/n]? What the hell!?” Dean looked pissed. Wiping a hand over his mouth, as if to rub away the evidence of the kiss.

I felt it pierce my heart.

I laughed, watery and ragged, “Sorry. I just...got emotional.”

The loud familari sound of Baby broke up whatever Dean was going to say next and Then the car pulled up next to us.

I finally took a moment to look at my surroundings and realized I had run almost all the way across town. The motel was only a block away.

Looking up at Dean as he walked over to Baby, where Sam was frantically climbing out of the driver’s seat, I saw he was still sober, and was probably on his way to the Motel when I had run into him. Literally.

“[Y/n]! Don’t ever run off like that again!” Sam engulfed me in a giant warm hug, lifting my feet off the ground.

Grunting, I beat lightly against his back, “Let me down you giant. I’m okay.”

Once back on solid land, I rubbed away the stray tears on my face and shot a smile up at Sam. He didn’t change his disappointed father look.

Shrugging it off, I turned and continued walking to the motel.

“Wait, Where are you going?” Sam called after me.

I waved a hand back to him, “I’m going to walk to the motel the rest of the way, meet you there.”

And that was just what I did.

Of course the boys beat me, having driven in Baby.

So when I walked into the room, it was to Sam sitting on one bed looking over at Dean, and Dean leaning against the counter in the kitchenette staring at the floor.

“Alright, you’re back. So, want to explain what happened?” Dean spoke, not with his usual gusto, not even with bitterness.

And I shuffled at the awkwardness in the room.

Sam sighed and moved so that he was looking at me, “I’d like to know what happened as well. Serena said something concerning and you freaked out.”

I collapsed into one of the chairs at the small table, the three of us forming some sort of triangle from where we were respectively standing or sitting in the room.

Dragging a hand down my tired face, I leaned in the chair to stare at the ceiling, “It just struck a nerve with me. That she could tell that I was struggling with being here. That my memories are becoming more warped and dream like. Along with what you said earlier,” The legs of the chair clanked loudly as they dropped back onto all four as I looked over at Sam, raising an eyebrow so that he knew I was talking about the conversation in the motel and Baby after Dean left, “It just became too much at once. I felt trapped, so I ran.”

When I glanced sideways, I saw Dean looking over at me with concern. His arms that were once crossed over his chest, hanging down at his sides, one foot forward like he had debated walking over to me but stopped.

“You haven’t mentioned your memories since last night. You haven’t started a notebook yet?” Sam asked, concern dripping from his voice.

I shook my head, sighing, “I...I woke up this morning and felt like it had been a dream. I didn’t...I don’t want to forget. But I think…” I stopped to take a breath, and standing, I looked over at Dean, who swiftly looked away with a frown, “I think I need to talk with Dean for a moment. If that’s okay Sam.”

Sam stood and walked past me, Squeezing my shoulder, “That’s fine. I’m going to head back to city hall and talk to Serena more and see if she knows how to kill these Kin members of hers.”

Accepting that, I waited until the rumble of Baby’s engine faded.

The silence in the motel room was stifling, and I knew I was the one who should break it, But I was scared.

Looking over at Dean, his stance was closed off. And it hurt. 

“Dean...I.” I didn’t know what to say. I knew what I had to, what I wanted to, but I couldn’t put it into words.

Dean scoffed, “Surprised to see me sober? After all, I’m a character you’ve watched a hundred times, you probably know me better than I know myself.” The derision in his tone, the way he spoke, it sparked an anger within me.

I walked right up to him and poked him in the chest, causing him to startle and his eyes widened and look at me, “What I said earlier today was wrong! I hurt you, and I’m sorry. I’m...I’m struggling but to take it out on you when you’ve been nothing but kind and understanding was wrong.”

I swallowed the rock building in my throat, threatening to cause me to cry again.

Dean stared, wide eyed at me, before slowly leaning in, a hand came up and cupped my cheek and I sighed, leaning into it.

“You are very real. And I am real. And we’re both here. Right now. And I think I want to choose happiness over worry and stress and anger at the situation I am in. And I’m happy with you, Dean. You make me happy. So I’m done worrying. I’m done thinking about actors and cheating and the implications of this decision. I want to be happy with you. So I guess….what I’m asking is, can we start over?”

I had closed my eyes halfway through my rant. Now, as the silence dragged on, I peaked open one eye.

Dean’s hand was warm on my cheek, but the look on his face made him look frozen.

Then with a shake of his head, I was once again lost as he kissed me.

His other hand snaked around and tightened around my waist, lifting me up.

Spinning around, he dropped me so that I was sitting on the counter. He moved closer, never once breaking apart from the kiss, to stand between my legs.

I breathed in his scent. The whiskey and wood and the smell made me moan in delight.

Any thoughts, or worries I had faded away. [Y/n] from one reality and [Y/n] from supernatural reality blended together until there was just [Y/n], the girl in Dean WInchester’s arms.

Time faded. Minutes, seconds, hours. It didn’t matter.

Warm hands slid up underneath my shirt. A dark chuckle and lips broke apart for a moment to whisper in my ear, making me shudder, “Are you wearing my clothes?”

I didn’t answer verbally. Instead, I gripped the bottom of the shirt and with a twist of my arms, It was gone. Lost somewhere in the motel room.

Another chuckle, “I could get used to this.”

I growled low in my throat, “Less talking.” Before surging up to capture his lips once more.

Dean’s hands slid once more around me, lifting me up against him as he walked towards the bed.

But before we reached it, there was the sound of wind rushing and then- “Dean! [Y/n]! I have found a way home!”

And suddenly I was on the floor, “Ow! What the hell Cas!?” I screamed, pain radiating from my posterior.

Dean wore a similar angry look as he offered a hand to me and then wirled to protect my half naked body from Cas.

“What the hell man!? Ever heard of knocking? Walking through the door like a normal person?”

Cas tilted his head, his look ever so calm and collected, “I am not a normal person. I’m an angel.”

Dean shook his head as I let out a giggle.

At that Dean turned to smile at me, and then whisper in my ear, the hot breath causing a drop of heat to rush to my core, “As much as I enjoy you being undressed, I think you should put on a shirt for now. We’ll finish what you started later.”

I could feel the heat change course and head to my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest and ran to Dean’s duffel to dig out a shirt.

Once decent, I looked to where Cas still stood with Dean staring at him. The men both silent.

“So Cas, what was it you said when you phased in the room?”

Despite the head tilt and scrunched eyebrows meaning Cas didn’t fully understand my question, he answered it, “I found a way for you to get back to your reality. The tattoo and how you worried it would be transferred reminded me of a friend and I just got back from his place to let you know. You can go home soon.”

My whole body froze.

What?


	13. Want You To Be Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truth bomb has just been revealed, what will Reader do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a character everyone should be familiar with!

“What?!” Dean yelled out what was going in circles in my head.

What? A way home? Now? Did I want to? Who was I anymore anyways?

Cas continued, unaware of my internal panic, “Yes, The tattoo was the key. It binds [Y/n] to this universe, so if we can find anything that was on her when she came to this universe that binds her to her original universe, I should be able to send her home successfully.”

I shook my head, clearing my panicked thoughts as I remembered when I landed in the clearing, “But I didn’t have anything from my universe on me. When I landed in that clearing with the Vamp, I was dressed differently and everything.”

I paused slightly at the look of relief that flashed over Dean’s face for a second. Was he happy I had nothing to bind me back home?

Cas smiled, soft and angelic. I almost snorted at that thought.

“Your earrings.”

I paused. My hands flying up on autopilot to touch the tiny metal studs in my ears. 

“How can you tell they’re from her universe?” Dean questioned, and I could read the tension and fear in his posture.

Cas shrugged, “They have a different wavelength. It disrupts the natural order around where they are, surely you’ve noticed this?”

I scrunched my brows. Now that Cas mentioned it, I did feel an almost imperceptible tingle in the air around me that raises the hair on the back of my neck.

“They’re from my Universe.” It was a statement, and it rang true in my voice.

Dean made a strangled sound in his throat. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him, but once I saw the pained look in those emerald eyes, I softened.

Wrapping my arms around him, I spoke into his chest, breathing in the woody whiskey scent that was unmistakably Dean, “Hey, this is what we had been working towards from the beginning.”

A heavy sigh from the chest that my head was buried in, “I know that. And...I’m happy for you. I am. But, we just...Damnit!” He tore away from my embrace and I took the moment to notice that Cas was gone again. Typical.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it more, He stared at a wall, not really seeing it, “We just found a common ground and ...Damn! [Y/n]...is this really what you want?”

He finally turned those blazing eyes onto me and my heart jumped into my throat strangling me.

“Do you really want to go home? Because this could be your home, I could be your home. You could stay here...with me.”

The vulnerability, the tenderness, the childlike quality in his voice had tears in my eyes.

I stayed where I was, the few feet between us feeling like miles, “Dean...I don’t belong here. The longer I stay, the more I lose myself and become someone new. This [Y/n] and I, we’re different people, shaped by different tragedies and victories. Of course I wish I could stay here, with you and Sam and Cas and Charlie and Kevin and Crowley and everyone, But I don’t belong here!”

I was crying now. Hot tears stinging my face as they raced down my cheeks.

Dean’s voice was gruff as he fought his own tears, “Shit [Y/n]. We had this argument already. Don’t we deserve happiness!?”

I laughed, a choked sound, “I am happy. With you. But I also can recognize the truth that this is not my universe. You are not my happily ever after...no matter how much I long and wish for you to be.”

Dean opened his mouth, about to say something else, when the door to the motel slammed open.

Sam rushed in, in a panic, “Guys! Serena told me where the nesting is for her Clan and we can end it! We need a stone that has never known the touch of water coated with salt distilled from the ocean mixed with the blood of a couple who are in love!”

Sam took a breath after his rushed words and read the room. I was standing by the bed, arms crossed with tears running down my face and Dean was by the window, shoulders hunched and hands roughly scrubbing his face.

I took a deep breath and smiled shakily at Sam, “Sounds good. I’ll go search for the rock. You and Dean can find the other ingredients.” And with that, I shoved past Sam and left the motel, running, once again, from the pain in my heart and the love I wish I could have.

I wiped away the tears, with Dean’s henley shirt that I had grabbed. The scent of him following me as I walked in the sunshine, thoughts racing.

I had a way home. Cas could take me home. But where was home anymore? My mind fought within itself. Half saying that Home was on the road, not trusting anyone because trust got me killed and my family put in danger, the other half saying home was a drull college dorm with no friends and distant family.

I could feel a headache coming on. 

“Can I really stay? Or is that selfish?” I muttered, eyes on the ground as I left the city and made my way into the forest surrounding it.

Kicking a twig, I glared up at the sky, “Chuck! You sonofabitch! I know you’re there! Tell me what I should do! Help me! You all powerful Fucking god!”

A woosh of air and suddenly a scruffy brown haired young man was standing in front of me. Frowning, “[Y/n].”

I stared. I hadn’t expected Chuck, or God, I guess. To Actually show up. “Umm.”

A smirk appeared on his lips, “You wanted help?”

I untwisted my tongue and sighed, “Yeah. You are the only one I could think would know...if my staying here interrupted the time and space mumbo jumbo of the universes.”

Chuck chuckled, “Ah [Y/n]. I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you.”

I glared and shouted, “What do you mean? Aren’t you God? All knowing and what not?”

Chuck stared at me and in his eyes I saw a thousand worlds and universes, making my body freeze as the immense power within this man swept over me.

“Do not presume to order me or talk to me like that, [Y/n]. While I wish for a simple life, I am, as you say, still God. Even though the Winchester’s do not know this fact.” With a blink, I could move my limbs again as the power left the eyes of the man in front of me. The woods seemed to brighten as he continued, “While I know, and can alter certain events to fit the timeline, where you are concerned, young [Y/n]...Your life is split right now, and it’s up to you to choose which path to take. No one but you can decide.”

And with that, Chuck disappeared and I was once again left alone in the woods. Staring at the empty space in front of me, mouth gaping.

What the hell did that mean? Could I stay? Or did one of the paths lead to death and destruction if I stayed? 

I glared, “Thanks for nothing I guess.” Talking to God had just left me with more questions.


	14. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Swearing and mentions of blood

Fuck him. Fuck all of them. Could no one see that I was shattering? I was being torn apart. And I didn’t know if I would be the same when I managed to piece myself back together.

But For now, I could finish what I had started. My fingers were covered in dirt and I could feel the grime under my nails. But I had a sharp rock in my grasp. One that had never touched water.

Opening the door to the motel I was immediately assaulted by the stench of salt water and something burning.

“Egh! What is that!?” I yelped, reaching up to pinch my nose shut, trying to ward off the smell that had already entered my system.

Sam laughed, he stood by the small kitchen stovetop, stirring something in a pot, “It’s the salt being distilled from the water. We have to boil all the water to leave the salt in the pot.”

I grimaced, walking further in and placing the rock I found on the table, “Well it stinks to high heaven, and that’s saying something. Pretty sure the only thing that stinks worse is the Werewolf that I killed after cornering him in a leather making factory.”

A heavy silence. And then I realized what I said.

Dean looked pained as he shared a glance with Sam. I couldn’t meet anyone's eyes, staring down at my shoes. Who was I!?

“Hey [Y/n]...Dean told me what Cas found. Are you…” Sam’s eyes looked between me and Dean, “Are you okay?”

I laughed, the sound brittle, “I don’t know. I really don’t. And Now my memories are apparently getting more warped.”

I tried to picture my college dorm room, but it was fuzzy, and brought a headache. 

As I tried to remember last christmas with my family, I found a blank space instead. My head supplied the image of my sister crying instead with a demon standing over me.

“Fuck.” I rubbed my forehead, fighting off the headache.

“Hey.” A heavy hand settles on my shoulder. Looking up I was lost in a sea of Green. Dean.

His eyes showed concern, and an inner struggle, “Let’s finish this hunt before we figure anything else out.”

I nodded, too tired to do anything other than agree.

Sam piped up, breaking the awkward silence, “Alright. I got the salt.”

He poured fine white particulars from the pot into a metal canister. 

I cracked my neck and put myself back into hunting mindset, “Alright, so we have the rock and the salt. What was the third ingredient again?”

Sam’s smile went down for a moment before returning, “The blood of a couple in love.”

I choked. Ah, right.

Strengthening my resolve, “Alright, so is there any weddings happening today?”

Sam stared at me open mouthed. Dean looked at me with wide eyes.

“We can’t just barge into a wedding asking for blood!” Dean yelled, finding his voice before his brother did.

My eyes squinted as I stared at the two brothers down, they fidgeted under my gaze, “Why not? We just go up to congratulate them and when they are distracted, one of you prick them with a pin needle. Easy.”

Sam gave an uncomfortable chuckle, “That sounds like you’ve done that before.”

I shrugged. “It’s the same as when you have to test for werewolves during dinner regalas in New Orleans, except the pin needle doesn't have to be coated in silver this time.”

No more conversation followed that. As the boys packed their bags and shoved them in Baby’s trunk. And I grabbed the rock and the container of salt. 

Sliding into the backseat, I hummed at the rumble of Baby’s engine starting up. The sound reverberating through me.

Sam somehow managed to trick a couple that were walking through Ocean Shores into giving him a drop of blood each. I didn’t pay attention to what he was doing, too busy watching Dean try to ignore me.

And then we were off, dusk setting as Sam guided us to where the Human Mermaid Serena had told him her clan lived.

A cove hidden under a cliff. Where no one could get to easily unless they dove underwater and through a channel.

According to Serena, if you could get through the underwater passage way, it opened up to a beautiful cove and is where her Clan lived. Sandy beaches kept their prey dry and the salt water was shallow enough for them to lounge around.

Our challenge was going to be how to keep the rock dry while we swam into the cove and fought off mermaids.

The wind whipped my hair around as I stood between the two Winchesters, looking out over the darkening waters.

“I guess this is it. Are you ready?” 

I turned to Sam, who was looking at me softly.

Nodding, I turned to look at Dean, Sam taking the subtle message and walking back to where Baby was parked, leaving us some semblance of privacy.

“Dean.”

The stoic man beside me stayed still, staring out over the water.

I sighed heavily, turning my gaze to the Ocean as well, but continued to speak, “I’m...sorry. And I find myself saying that a lot now, I know. But I mean it. And I...I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. After all,” I chuckled darkly, sadly, “I’ve put you through a roller coaster these past few days. But I just want you to know, no matter what happens down there tonight...I think...no,” I shook my head, my eyes closing on their own accord, “I know that I love you. I love this Dean Winchester, not Jensen Ackles, Not an actor, but you. The Dean who smells like whiskey and wood, who swears and can decapitate a Vampire in one swing. Who has known loss and yet still knows how to love. And I always will love you.”

Before Dean could respond, if he was even going to, I walked away from the cliff edge. Fighting back tears. Because I had made a decision. And after tonight...everything was going to change again.


	15. The End (Version One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first possible ending, the next chapter will have a different ending.

I yanked on the wetsuit and tucked the ziplocked rock inside against my chest. Meanwhile Sam secured the salt and Dean tucked the blood vials into a chest pocket. We all had an ingredient. That meant we all had to make it to the end.

At least, that was the unspoken promise as we all stared at each other one last time. 

The sun was rising. The seagulls crying as they circled above us.

And with that, we waded into the Ocean.

Sam was the first one under. His long legs making quick work of the distance and he was soon by the Cove entrance, head popping above waves to signal us.

Dean and I shared a look. There was something in his gaze that had my heart beating faster than ever.

One last deep breath, and I sank under the water. Swimming up to Sam, I followed the men as we went deeper into the tunnel.

My eyes stung from the salt water, but I kept them open, not knowing if a Mermaid was lurking.

And then there was light.

Staying quiet, we broke the surface of the water right near the entrance, staying near the rock walls. And what we saw had me stifling a gasp.

Mermaids. Sickly blue in color, faces gaunt with sharp teeth flashing in the pale morning light. Powerful tails slapping each other as about five of the creatures fought over a deer carcass, blood staining the sandy beach on the other side of the Cove.

Quickly, but quietly, I pulled out the Rock, and, with it still in the ziplock, the zipper open, Sam poured in the salt and Dean dropped the blood onto it.

And then Dean took the rock out of my hands.

Turning, I widened my eyes, a silent disbelief. Dean merely smirked. But it felt softer.

It sparked a warmth in my chest that fought off the chills that the cold Ocean water was giving me.

And then we attacked.

“Hey fuckface!” I shouted, drawing the fighting mermaids attention.

Two of them were obviously male and their teeth were stained red with bits of skin still stuck between the razors.

Blue milky eyes narrowed in on us three. And then one of the females hissed, “It’s you...Hunter.”

And then I was yanked under water.

My gasp of surprise was unlucky as my mouth filled immediately with salt water. I gagged but the water just kept pouring in. My eyes darted around frantically and then caught sight of one of the mermaid's hands wrapped around my ankle, keeping me just below surface level. Drowning me.

And then a flash of brown hair and I popped back above water with a desperate cough, hacking up all the water.

Above the water was a battle field as well.

Dean had managed to make it to the beach and was taunting a few of the mermaids to attack, which meant that their huge bodies were on the beach and they had less mobility.

I coughed a few more times and then began strokes to reach the beach as well, hoping Sam didn’t get caught up with the mermaid after rescuing you.

As I crept around the snarling blue creatures, I finally made it to Dean’s side.

As he ducked under slashing nails, he grinned at me, “Feeling that adrenaline yet [Y/n]?”

I couldn’t help but laugh, but hair stuck to my face, clinging like dead weight.

And then Dean managed to strike one of the mermaids in the chest, the rock piercing it like Butter, the salt causing smoke to rise from the wound.

The mermaids all stopped their attacks to look on in shock, and I was relieved to see Sam surface as his mermaid lost it’s focus.

But then Our looks turned to horror as the mermaids began laughing in glee. The wound was healing! The mermaid wasn’t dead!

Dean swore under his breath and then shouted across the Cove, his voice loud and echoing in the small space, “I thought you said this would kill the bastards, Sammy!”

Sam yelled back, his voice strained as his struggle with the mermaid began anew, “It said it would! Maybe one of the ingredients was wrong!”

Taking stock of the situation, I reached into my open wetsuit and took out my twin pistols that I had tucked in their earlier.

Twirling them with a flourish, I flashed a wide grin at the mermaids, “Who wants some Death and Justice?”

And I began firing, keeping the creatures at bay while Dean frantically went through what we knew about how to kill them.

And then his green eyes flew wide and he stared at me, “[Y/n]! The Blood!”

I gritted my teeth as I fired another bullet at the male who had crept closer to me, his claw like nails slashing into my ankle causing white hot pain to flood my body, “What do you mean?”

“The couple weren’t in love! We need new blood!” Dean’s voice was louder as he jumped out of the way of snapping razor jaws and landed next to me.

I jolted as he grabbed one of my hands, nearly dropping my pistol, “Woah! Dean?”

His green eyes bored deep into my soul, and for a second it was silent. I couldn’t hear the churning water, the snapping of jaws, the snarls of the Mermaids, Sam’s grunts as he fought. I couldn’t hear anything because I was stuck in an emerald storm.

“Do you trust me?”

All I could do was nod.

And then Sound came rushing back as Dean knelt, dragging a finger through the slash on my ankle, drawing the blood onto the rock and then biting his thumb deep enough that blood welled to the tip.

“Come get some!” And he dove back towards the horde of angry creatures.

This time when he managed to strike a creature, there was smoke once more, but this was followed by an agonized shrill shriek as the mermaid thrashed before turning into foam.

Dean’s grin was infectious as he almost danced from Mermaid to mermaid, killing them.

And then, there were no more.

Just three heavy breathing humans, in a cove filled with Ocean foam and blood.  
“You took your time. I was almost drowned like twenty times.” Sam whined. His lips jutting into a pout.

I giggled. Froze with wide eyes as I slapped a hand over my mouth. My eyes flickering between the two men. And then we all began laughing uncontrollably. The adrenaline from the fight wearing off.

“How did you know that it was the blood?” I managed to ask when I could get my breath back.

Dean smiled at me, Dropping the blood stained rock as he tugged me close to him, our bodies fitting together perfectly, “Because no one could love anyone more than I love you. And then I remembered your words on the cliffside last night.” He ducked his head and his lips met mine, a different heat filling me as I responded to the passion. Pulling away, he whispered, “You love me.”

All I could do was nod, as my head filled with thoughts of kissing him again.

But before I could, a cough sounded from behind me.

Groaning, I dropped my head onto Dean’s chest, it vibrated as his deep chuckle rang through the cove, “We always seem to get interrupted, huh , babydoll.”

Nearly four hours later, we were all back in the hotel, packing up the duffel bags and making sure we erased all trace that we had ever been at Ocean Shores.

“[Y/n].”

I most definitely did not jump into the air and scream, no matter what Dean says.

“Cas! You’re going to give me a heart attack I swear!” My hands found my chest where my heart once more began to beat after stopping.

Cas tilted his head. 

Cute, I thought.

Dean came up and wrapped an arm around my waist as we faced Cas, Sam pushing past us with a sad smile, to get Baby ready to go.

“What’s up man? We just wrapped up the case, want to get drinks with us?” Dean’s posture was relaxed and casual, but I could detect a hint of unease that was buried in his voice.

Cas faced me, his face not giving anything away, “Are you ready to return home?”

My head tilted to mirror cas, a frown on my lips, “That’s what we’re doing now. You want to hitch a ride to the bunker? I knew flying would one day get boring.” I snorted, popping my hip out as I rested a hand on it.

Dean’s arm tightened around my waist for a split moment, “[Y/n].. he meant.”

I stopped teasing as that soft tone came into Dean’s voice.

Turning to look up at him, I placed a hand on his cheek, noticing the stubble that had begun growing back in. 

My smile was soft as I looked right into his eyes, “I know what he meant. I also know what I said. I’m home with you Dean. I want to stay.”

Dean’s gasp was loud, and then his lips were on mine and my feet were lifted off the ground as he picked me up and spun me around.

Letting me go, he stared at me in awe, “Are you sure? You want to stay? What about your life and family back in the other universe?”

I shook my head, a smile still on my face, “I know what I am losing, but I also know what I am gaining. I have a chance at real happiness and love. I don’t want to lose that.” My fingers slipped into his, the rough calluses on his fingers cementing me into the moment.

A glance around the hotel showed that Cas was once more gone.

Shaking our heads, we walked out to where Sam stood leaned up against the car.

His eyes widened at seeing me still there, hands linked with Dean.

“You’re staying?” 

I smiled at him, “I’m staying.”

His laugh filled the air as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

“Welcome to the family [Y/n].”

I smirked at the giant man, “I call shotgun.”

And the tender moment was gone as Sam pretended to be shot, “You would punish me to the back seat? My poor legs!”

I laughed at his antics as I slid into the passenger seat, reconnected my hand with Dean after I was seated, “Sucks to suck, Bitch.”

Sam crawled into the backseat and smiled warmly into the rearview mirror where he could see his brother’s thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand, “Jerk.”

Extended cut:

I yawned as I padded down the bunker halls, following the smell of Bacon.

It had been almost two years since the Mermaid hunt. In that time, I grew more efficient with my pistols and began hunting with the brothers. 

Sometimes I would find myself saying something that didn’t make sense, and occasionally a dream would have me confused, wondering why I would be dreaming about a college and homework.

And sometimes Sam would mention another Universe or something, and ask me what was going to happen in the future, like I had any say in it! I’m pretty sure he was just trying to joke with me, but I told him to look up some new jokes because I didn’t get it.

But throughout it all, all the confusion, all the bullet wounds and scars from knife wounds, all the laughter and memories I had with Kevin and Charlie, all the sorrow and pain from Sam being possessed by an angel and killing Kevin, though it all, I had Dean.

Entering the kitchen I walked up behind the man at the counter and wrapped my arms around him, humming sleepily.

“Morning Babe. That smells delicious.”

Dean’s chuckle was quiet as he turned around in my arms and snuck a kiss from me, “You ready for Charlie to take you out for a girl’s day today?” He asked with a smirk.

I groaned, snuggling my head into his warm chest, “I love that girl. But She’s more hyper than this little guy.” I said, nodding my chin down to my growing stomach.

Dean knelt down to be face to face with my baby bump and rubbed a hand on it gently, “You been stressing your momma out little man? What did we say about being nice to your mama?”

In response, a tiny little foot hit Dean’s hand.

I smiled as I watched that same amazement and awe wash over Dean everytime our kid reacted to him.

Standing back up, he kissed me once more, drawing my lips in deeply and pulling me close.

Breaking apart, he stared into my eyes, “I love you.”

I smiled back, “I love you too.”


	16. Alternative Ending

I yanked on the wetsuit and tucked the ziplocked rock inside against my chest.   
Meanwhile Sam secured the salt and Dean tucked the blood vials into a chest pocket. We all had an ingredient. That meant we all had to make it to the end.

At least, that was the unspoken promise as we all stared at each other one last time. 

The sun was rising. The seagulls crying as they circled above us.

And with that, we waded into the Ocean.

Sam was the first one under. His long legs making quick work of the distance and he was soon by the Cove entrance, head popping above waves to signal us.

Dean and I shared a look. There was something in his gaze that had my heart beating faster than ever.

One last deep breath, and I sank under the water. Swimming up to Sam, I followed the men as we went deeper into the tunnel.

My eyes stung from the salt water, but I kept them open, not knowing if a Mermaid was lurking.

And then there was light.

Staying quiet, we broke the surface of the water right near the entrance, staying near the rock walls. And what we saw had me stifling a gasp.

Mermaids. Sickly blue in color, faces gaunt with sharp teeth flashing in the pale morning light. Powerful tails slapping each other as about five of the creatures fought over a deer carcass, blood staining the sandy beach on the other side of the Cove.

Quickly, but quietly, I pulled out the Rock, and, with it still in the ziplock, the zipper open, Sam poured in the salt and Dean dropped the blood onto it.

And then Dean took the rock out of my hands.

“Dean!” I hissed. Eyes staring him down. 

He didn’t look back.

So I decided to proceed with the plan. Causing a distraction.

“Hey fuckface!” I shouted, drawing the fighting mermaids attention.

Two of them were obviously male and their teeth were stained red with bits of skin still stuck between the razors.

Blue milky eyes narrowed in on us three. And then one of the females hissed, “It’s you...Hunter.”

And then I was yanked under water.

My gasp of surprise was unlucky as my mouth filled immediately with salt water. I gagged but the water just kept pouring in. My eyes darted around frantically and then caught sight of one of the mermaid's hands wrapped around my ankle, keeping me just below surface level. Drowning me.

And then a flash of brown hair and I popped back above water with a desperate cough, hacking up all the water.

Above the water was a battle field as well.

Dean had managed to make it to the beach and was taunting a few of the mermaids to attack, which meant that their huge bodies were on the beach and they had less mobility.

I coughed a few more times and then began strokes to reach the beach as well, hoping Sam didn’t get caught up with the mermaid after rescuing me.

Crawling up onto the sandy beach, I let myself rest for a few minutes. Relying on just this [Y/n]’s memories and skills was taking its toll on me. My mind kept flashing between our lives and I could feel a headache coming on.

“Now is not the time.” I hissed to myself under my breath, dragging my body up and running over to where Dean was caught in a hand to hand struggle with one of the mermaids.

And then Dean managed to strike the mermaid in the chest, the rock piercing it like Butter, the salt causing smoke to rise from the wound.

The mermaids all stopped their attacks to look on in shock, and I was relieved to see Sam surface as his mermaid lost it’s focus.

But then Our looks turned to horror as the mermaids began laughing in glee. The wound was healing! The mermaid wasn’t dead!

Dean swore under his breath and then shouted across the Cove, his voice loud and echoing in the small space, “I thought you said this would kill the bastards, Sammy!”

Sam yelled back, his voice strained as his struggle with the mermaid began anew, “It said it would! Maybe one of the ingredients was wrong!”

Taking stock of the situation, I reached into my open wetsuit and took out my twin pistols that I had tucked in their earlier.

My hands were shaking horribly as I tried to take aim. The pistol called Justice nearly slipped from my hands as a mermaid lunged at me and I jumped backwards.

Dean was muttering under his breath as I took a shot and missed, and then his green eyes flew wide and he stared at me, “[Y/n]! The Blood!”

My hand was shaking as I fired another bullet at the male who had crept closer to me, his claw like nails slashing into my ankle causing white hot pain to flood my body, “What do you mean?”

“The couple weren’t in love! We need new blood!” Dean’s voice was louder as he jumped out of the way of snapping razor jaws and landed next to me.

I jolted. Dean ran up to me and grabbed my hand, causing the shaking to still.

“Do you trust me?”

All I could do was nod.

Dean knelt, dragging a finger through the slash on my ankle, drawing the blood onto the rock and then biting his thumb deep enough that blood welled to the tip.

“Come get some!” And he dove back towards the horde of angry creatures.

This time when he managed to strike a creature, there was smoke once more, but this was followed by an agonized shrill shriek as the mermaid thrashed before turning into foam.

I stared, mesmerized, and feeling slightly ill.

Dean snarled viciously and began jumping and running from Mermaid to mermaid, mindset on kill and destroy.

Seeing it in person and not on the screen of my TV was something new and different. And it scared me a little.

And then, there were no more.

Just three heavy breathing humans, in a cove filled with Ocean foam and blood.

“You took your time. I was almost drowned like twenty times.” Sam whined. He had made it to the sandy beach while Dean had been fighting. His lips jutting into a pout.

I giggled, the whole experience causing a slight bought of mania. I then froze with wide eyes as I slapped a hand over my mouth. My eyes flickering between the two men. And then we all began laughing uncontrollably. The adrenaline from the fight wearing off.

I glanced sideways at Dean but didn’t mention the blood. I knew what it meant. The recipe had called for the blood of lovers, afterall. 

Nearly four hours later, we were all back in the hotel, packing up the duffel bags and making sure we erased all trace that we had ever been at Ocean Shores.

“[Y/n].”

I most definitely did not jump into the air and scream.

“Cas! You’re lucky you didn’t give me a heart attack!” My hands found my chest where my heart once more began to beat after stopping.

Cas tilted his head. 

I felt traitorous tears fill my eyes as I looked at Cas, not Misha. I forced them back though as Dean walked up beside me. His hand twitches by his side, like he was fighting the urge to grab me and keep me by his side.

“What’s up man? We just wrapped up the case, want to get drinks with us?” Dean’s posture was relaxed and casual, but I could detect a hint of unease that was buried in his voice.

Cas faced me, his face not giving anything away, “Are you ready to return home?”

I took a step forward and turned to face Dean.

One glance at his face and I knew that he knew my decision. The tears were back, and this time they fell over the edge and painted river tracks down my cheeks.

“[Y/n]...please..” My heart hurt hearing his broken voice.

I shook my head, “I don’t belong here Dean. Maybe you can find your world’s [Y/n] and find happiness with her...but we were never meant to stay together. I realized that. I will always love you...I will always remember this...but I can’t stay.”

I didn’t wait for his response, I could feel my resolve weakened as a single tear slipped down his face. 

Turning away, I held out my hand to Cas, “Take me home.”

Cas’s eyes were sympathetic as he grabbed my hand and closed his eyes.

As white light began expanding around our bodies, I spared one more look at Dean.

He stood tall, and if you didn’t know what to look for, you wouldn’t know that his heart was breaking.

Before I closed my eyes, I locked them with his green ones and mouthed three little words.

And then I was lost to darkness.

I jolted up with a gasp to a familiar sight.

Rolling over, I saw my alarm clock blaring at me. My boring tan dorm walls seeming to stare me down.

Shutting it off, I climbed from my bed, stretching my hands above my head, “That was a weirdly realistic dream.” I mumbled sleepily as I walked out into the kitchen area to start a pot of coffee.

But as I walked past my mirror, I froze.

Due to my pajamas being shorts, I had a very clear view of the tattoo on my thigh that had most definitely not been there when I had gone to sleep.

My hand fell down to touch it, as if it would disappear if I did. But it stayed.

Suddenly I collapsed, my hands clutching my head, “It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t-” I cut myself off as I gasped and looked up to stare at myself in the mirror, “I really went to their universe. I...I really...I left Dean. I left him. I...what do I do now?” But my reflection stayed silent, not offering any answers.

Extended cut:

It took a couple days, but eventually I got back into the swing of my normal, boring, non monster filled life.

I graduated College and moved back home. 

My family freaked when they saw my tattoo, my cover story being that I went to a party and got it.

They found it strange that I got rid of all my supernatural merchandise and stopped watching the show, but they didn’t press me.

And then one day, almost two years later, my friend got tickets for a meet and greet with the Supernatural cast and wouldn’t take no as an answer.

So I found myself in LA, standing in an air conditioned stadium with my heart pounding and my hands starting to sweat. 

The lights dimmed, and the audience of fans grew quiet. The Supernatural logo flashed on the giant screen behind the stage and I could only hear my heart as the announcer spoke.

And then he came on stage. Jensen Ackles. 

My eyes filled with tears. He looked so much like Dean. So much like the man I left behind. It hurt.

My friend of course, thought I was just emotional at seeing a celebrity in person and laughed my tears off.

The intro and talk went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was audience question time.

For some reason, my legs stood up and brought me to the mike standing in the aisle.

My mouth was dry as all eyes turned to me, as those Deep green, familiar eyes smiled down from the stage at me.

“Okay, who are you and what’s your question?” Jensen asked, his voice tearing at my heart.

“My name..” I had to clear my throat as my emotions threatened to choke me, “My name is [Y/n] and I had a question about whether your character Dean would ever find Love.”

Jensen startled and stared at me more intently, causing me to shiver slightly.

“That’s really strange! We’re introducing a new hunter that will be Dean’s love interest in the next season. Can you guess what their name is?”

My jaw dropped. No way.

The crowd buzzed in excitement as Dea- No, Jensen, turned away from me to address his fans, his voice filled with laughter.

“Oops, I guess I just spilled a spoiler. But yes, [Y/n] is going to be a new aspect of the Winchester’s life. Auditions are actually happening here soon for the part.” He turned back to me, his eyes sparkling with mischief, “You’re going to be sharing a name with a character in the show. That’s crazy.”

I let a soft smile grow on my lips as I thought back to my time in the Supernatural universe. Dean’s hands around my waist, Sam joking, Cas scaring me, Chuck giving me advice, mermaids trying to kill me. The tear on Dean’s face as he watched me leave. And whispered into the mic, “Not the craziest that has happened to me.”

And as I walked back to my seat, I finally said goodbye to Dean Winchester, and looked towards my future.


End file.
